


all I worship and adore

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaskier is in labour, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Jaskier, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Stop being smug about putting a baby in me. It doesn't suit you," Jaskier says, pinching his arm, lips pinched in effort to not smile.Blue eyes blink tiredly up at him and Geralt tilts his head to brush a quick kiss to his lips. "I wasn't being smug.""You were, you big numpty."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 366





	all I worship and adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madlen_Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlen_Fade/gifts).

> who has a brilliant mind and really should get enough sleep x

Geralt curls himself close, brushing Jaskier's dark hair away from his eyes. The stale bitter notes of pain hang heavy on his skin, stirring restlessly in slumber. Geralt carefully manoeuvres their bodies so that Jaskier is sleeping with his head tucked against his chest.

Carefully still, he runs a touch over the expectant swell of Jaskier's belly between them. Surrendering his heart to the stutter and stop of excitement and no small amount of fear at the idea that it wouldn't be very long now before he gets to hold their child in his arms.

"Stop being smug about putting a baby in me. It doesn't suit you," Jaskier says, pinching his arm, lips pursed in an effort not to smile.

Blue eyes blink tiredly up at him and Geralt tilts his head to brush a quick kiss to his lips. "I wasn't being smug."

"You were, you big numpty," Jaskier huffs, the words quickly morphing into a yawn and a scowl as the scent of discomfort swirls thick and high. "But it's okay. I like that you are smug about this."

His hand squeezes him by the hip. He'll allow his bard anything at this point. All pretence that he had walls and fortresses around the tender parts of his heart long disproved. Jaskier may be surprised that Geralt would return his affections in equal passionate sentiments, but the man could ask him for the moon and Geralt would swim amongst the stars just to get it for him. And not just because Jaskier was carrying a miracle, but because Jaskier is Jaskier, and with him, he is laid bare and found worthy of love.

Geralt tucks his fingers to the corner of Jaskier's jaw. "How long?"

Blue eyes close with a sigh. "Close. You should get Vesemir." Geralt brings their brows together, breathing in time with Jaskier. He does not know what it means to feel this burn of uncertainty, but he imagines it is part and parcel of becoming a father.

"I love you."

"And I, you. Always." Jaskier smiles.

"Go get Vesemir. Let's greet your child."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
